Bollards which protect structures or machines in industrial, commercial and institutional premises are known. For example, a cement post (formed in situ) is often used as a bollard, to protect an exterior wall of a building or some other structure. Another typical bollard for exterior use is a steel post which is inserted into a base, typically gravel or soil. Often, the steel post bollard is cemented in place in the base. Yet another known bollard for exterior use is a steel post which has been filled with cement.
Bollards for interior use, which are used to protect interior walls, structural elements of the building, or machinery or displays, also can be cement, steel, or cement-and-steel posts placed in or on a floor. However, bollards are also known which are for use in retail premises, for example, to prevent collisions of shopping carts with equipment such as freezers and refrigerators. Such known bollards are often relatively heavy, and usually are permanently installed.
However, known bollards suffer from a number of defects. Whether for interior or exterior use, the typical bollard is constructed to withstand a relatively strong blow, and because of this, many known bollards are relatively heavy and of solid construction, and most are permanently installed. Accordingly, removal of known bollards is usually difficult. Because most known bollards are installed so that their removal is only achievable with great effort and difficulty, they are not removed until replacement. However, the temporary removal of an interior bollard is often desirable, for example, to permit easier cleaning of a floor surface in the vicinity of the bollard. Also, moving a bollard is sometimes desirable, in connection with remodelling or reconfiguration of the premises, which typically is required from time to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,237 (McCue et al.) discloses a bollard for interior use which is intended to be relatively lightweight and is also intended to be relatively easily removed. However, the bollard disclosed in McCue et al. includes a leg structure secured to a rear wall of the bollard's body and a horizontal rail secured to a front wall of the body. The rear wall includes an upper retainer housing and a lower retainer housing in which the leg structure is retained.
The bollard disclosed in McCue et al. suffers from the defect that it includes a relatively large number of discrete parts. The cost of manufacturing this bollard may therefore be relatively high. Also, because the parts are discrete, one or more parts of the McCue et al. bollard may separate after prolonged usage.
There is therefore a need for an improved bollard for mounting to a base.